


You Look so Pretty Up There

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Floating Sex, Loving Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fill, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: prompt fill!Marceline proposes they try something fun, Bubblegum agrees only if she finds a way not to drop hermid-air bubbline sex





	You Look so Pretty Up There

“Just don’t drop me,” Bubblegum says as she crosses her arms over her chest, “I swear, I’m gonna be so pissed if I hit my head on my own lab floor.”

“Relax,” Marceline was already watching Bonnie’s lips part slowly and her chest presses forward. Now she just needed to get her breathing a little heavier and jutting her hip out, then Marceline might get this party started. Marceline leaned against the wall, “I’m an ancient vampire who spends most her time floating. I wouldn’t let you fall.”

Bubblegum sniffs, “okay, but why don’t I believe you?”  
  
Marceline put one fang over her lip and bit down, meeting her gaze pointedly, she walked over slowly. “You’re too tense,” her eyes trailed up and down Bonnie’s body in the way that made her blush. She puts her hands above her head, “It’ll be fun.”  
  
Bubblegum rolled her eyes, but Marceline could hear her heartbeat pick up from there. Bubblegum puts a finger in the air, “Just don’t flip over.”

She looked up at the ceiling and Marceline could tell she was giving in. Marceline circles around her.

“You’ll see,” Marceline ghosts a finger over the back of her neck as she reached behind her ponytail. “I’ve got you.”  
  
She dragged the finger down, running her nail across her exposed neck, it had the intended effect, Bubblegum shivered slightly.

She shifted in place, “fine…” She says reluctantly, “but I tell you when you lift off or go down.”  
  
She shrugs, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
She presses a long hand down on her side and follows the dip of her waist, following it to her hips and just barely grazing her ass through her dress. Bubblegum turned around in her arms.   
  
“Okay,” she says suredly, taking a couple determined steps forward, she places her hands flat on Marceline’s chest and pushes her toward the wall. “Alright.”  
  
Bubblegum grabs her in a heated, firm kiss, pushing herself up a little higher on her heels to claim her mouth. She moves her lips across hers and Marceline’s breathes in deeply.

She tastes like sweet chemicals and a faint layer of cherries, musky almost. Her lab coat hung lank around her and Marceline reached for her ponytail to tug on it.

“Marcy,” she says in a little voice that makes Marceline rub her legs together. Bubblegum kisses her again, tasting, probing.

Marceline opens her mouth to her and lets her tongue dip in and out, Marceline bites her lower lip and tugs. She makes a faint sound and Marceline toys with the lip in between her sharp teeth.

Bubblegum pushes her firmly up against the wall and arches into her. Marceline wishes could make her bra disappear right then and there so she could feel her. She runs a hand down her back and digs her nails in through the clothing. “Mm,”

Bubblegum tilts her head and Marceline laps deeper into her mouth, they make wet, hungry sounds as they press into each other and trying to plaster together. A quick rhythm builds up, kissing and nipping and dragging their hands down each other. It had been a while, Bonnie had been busy.

Bubblegum wraps her arms around Marceline’s neck and draws her into a long, hard kiss, bruising her lips slightly as drool dribbled a little down the other girl’s chin. Marceline grabs her hips and eases them forward, inserting her leg in between Bubblegum’s thighs.

Bonnie squirms in place and her breath hitches. “Marci,” she tosses her head back slightly as Marceline rubs her slightly through her dress.

Marceline breaths hotly on her neck, “Time…?”  
  
Bubblegum nods,  eyes unfocused, and then reaches for her lab coat, “wait.” Marceline reaches forward, “let me do that.”  
  
Bubblegum pauses and then lets her hands drop slowly, she nods again. Marceline leans forward and draws her long tongue down Bubblegums neck. She slowly nibbles on it before pressing a soft kiss there, and then another.

Bubblegum tips her head back and Marceline feels the other girl’s hand draw up and bury itself in Marceline’s long hair.

“There,” she whispers.

Marceline grabs the light white lab coat and pushes it off her shoulders, just as she gives the other girl’s throat a harsh suck and drags her needle-point teeth across the spot.

“Ih,” Bubblegum lets out a breathy sound and Marceline reaches for the back of her pink dress, she wants to rip it off at the very moment.

Instead, she inserts her leg up into her skirts and pushes them softly off the ground, “mmm!” Bubblegum leans forward and wraps herself around the other girl, “Marceline!” She hisses.

“You said yes,” she licks her lips with a long drawl of her voice and raises them into the air.

Bubblegum wiggles as she lifts her off the ground, leg wedged up into her sex, being forced down by gravity onto her. “Marci,” she says softly, face flushing deeply, Marceline feels a tight tingle within her to dig her teeth in and suck the color out.

She kisses her cheek instead, “you like that?” She grabs her hips and holds her in place. She winks, “we can go higher.”

“Ugh,”

Bubblegum inhales sharply as they rise further into the air and she was to wrap her arms around her neck to not slip off. Marceline laughs and Bubblegum pinches her, she jumps.

“Not funny.” She clicks her tongue and adjusts herself purposefully on Marceline’s leg as she ruts down slightly. Marceline takes a deep shuddering breath and Bubblegum leans forward, “what did you have planned?”  
  
Marceline shakes her head, “patience, patience.”  
  
Bubblegum opens her mouth purposefully but Marceline kisses the side of her lips and she relaxes, Bubblegum gives a deep sigh and kisses her back. 

Marceline sighs, “You look so pretty up there.” She kisses her again and reaches for the back her dress, toying with the zipper back and forth.

Bubblegum arches softly and straddles her without a word. She looks down at her darkly, “Bring me to my knees, vampire queen.”  
  
That sends a thrill straight down Marceline’s pelvis and she rips the zipper down, Bubblegum shivers at the cool air on her skin, Marceline just kisses her jawline.

“You’re going to look so much better up there soon.” She lets the dress fall down and she can see Bubblegums hard nubs sticking up through her white sports bra.

She kisses her collarbone, “ugh.” She kisses her again and can feel her own heat pulse a little at the sight of her.

Bubblegum struggles with a dress for a moment before swinging around and letting it fall to the floor with a loud wump. She visibly gulps as she looks down at the floor a couple feet below but nods.

Bubblegum leans forward, now in her bra and white granny-panties. Her lips ghost over Marceline’s, “Touch me.”  
  
Marceline doesn’t need to be told twice, she pulls up into a delicate kiss and drags her hands down her waist and onto her ass. She hitches Bubblegum further up and digs her fingers into her soft plush skin. She kneads her butt purposefully.

Bubblegum kisses her methodically, breaking it down into a science to open her lips and bite her jawline, kissing and licking across her throat and mouth. She started to go a little crazy as Bonnie reached down her front.

“Take this off,” she tugged at the straps of the grey tank top. Marceline grins sharply.

“Yes ma’am,” she tears at the straps and pushes the material down until her breasts stood hard and low in the light. Bubblegum cups them with a hard squeeze, she opens her mouth and licking all around the center.

Marceline presses up into it and lets out a guttural groan, “you always were so good with your mouth.”  
  
Bonnie’s eyes flash up at her and it sends another prickle through her downstairs. Bubblegum’s lips turn up slightly, knowingly. She pops the nipple into her mouth like a hard candy and sucks. “Mmm,” Marceline stretches out mid-air and tries not to lose her balance and send them like a shooting star to the ground.

Her thoughts go fuzzy.

Bonnie sucks and nibbles, blowing hot air on the flushed skin and tugging gently with her teeth to the point of Marceline making frustrated grunts. She kept her hands on Bubblegums ass and dug her hands in whenever she got just the right angle.

Bubblegums chin was a little wet with spit as she worked her over and tweaked the other nipple with her hand.

“Bonnie,” she says lowly and reaches down to touch herself. “ _Bon._ ”

Bubblegum slaps her hand away and reaches behind her, keeping her mouth on her chest and slipping her spread fingers into her panties.

She lets out a labored breath and Bonnie bounced her eyebrows up and down, “keep us up right now.”  
  
She spread her fingers through her pubes and then tugged lightly, Marceline squirmed in place and felt the heat coil in her gut. Bubblegum gives her slick nipple a harsh lick and fingers cupped her sex, spreading the folds delicately with two fingers.

Marceline puts a hand over her mouth and moans. “Nnnh.”  
  
Bonnie sucks on her chest just as she nudged at her hole with two fingers, Marceline concentrates on keeping them in the air.

“Bonnie,” she arches as Bubblegum slips two fingers into her, feeling up the slick walls and darting in and out, scissoring gently. It was quick and dirty, her mouth over her nipple, pulling and sucking just as she fucked her in and out.

“Bonnie!” She tossed her head back and rippling heat bunched her muscles up and spread through her body, a wetness spilling out. Bonnie thrust in and out, adding one more finger to spread her. “Ah!”

The climax coursed through her and she feels herself bend in midair, mind blanking and wiping for a moment. Bubblegum gave her a devilish bite to the breast, digging her teeth in and Marceline claws a long scratch down on her back. One last little twitch sends sparks through her nerves and she lets out strangled noises.

They are both panting when Bubblegum pulls back, she blows Marceline a kiss. “Good job,” she licks her lips, “I didn’t even have to call out the trampoline-bot to save us.”  
  
Marceline rolls her eyes, “come here you.” She grabs the back of her neck and pulls her into a bruised kiss. Both of the mouths are puffy and red now as she licks at Bubblegum’s lips and hoists her higher up on her torso.

They stay there for a moment, staring at each other and reveling in something red and smooth as blown glass.

Bonnie runs a hand down Marceline’s body and exhales, Marceline traces her lips with her finger.

“So,” she taps her mouth, “Wanna go for a ride?”

Bonnie rolls her hips a little and makes a small noise, Marceline kisses her neck sweetly and hugs her for a moment. Bubblegum runs a hand through Marceline’s hair, “Okay.”  
  
Marceline grins and pushes Bonnie’s bangs back, “gimme a sec.”

She flips them over, “ah!” Bubblegum yelps.

She grabs Bonnie around the waist as they spun, “Marci!” She chastises but Marceline was already flying her over to a ledge high up on the wall in the large room.

“One sec babe.” She places her down quickly, the other girl wobbling to hold on.  
  
She left Bonnie looking red in the face and a little cross as she flew out of the room to get her backpack. She slips out of her pants easily and grabs the heavy black straps and starts fastening. She starts grinning and wetting her hands with lube from a small blue packet.

She gently applies to the black dildo, a bumpy little blunt object with small perfect half-ovals bubbling all over the surface. She tightens the straps and feels a tight tremor through her spine, imagining Bonnie clenching and moaning around it.

She moves the smooth lube up and down the instrument until it’s nice and wet.

She darts back into the room and sees the Bubblegum slowly easing her panties off her wide hips and tugging at her sports bra.

Marceline flies up behind her, she looks her up and down appraisingly, her peach-round ass and low-hanging breasts. “Come here often?”  
  
Bubblegum jumps and turns around with a swish of her messy hair, “oh!” Her eyes glance down and Marceline juts her hips out.

Bubblegum shifts in place with a small crooked grin, she hoods her eyes, “I’m known to come around these parts.”  
  
Marceline floats closer and presses her closer to the wall, “maybe I could show you around a little more.”  
  
Bonnie lets out a tinkling laugh, her face is flushed and neck red with little love bites, she looks at least 30% less wound up and held together by tape and fraying wires. Marceline kisses her forehead, pressing a soft kiss into her sweaty skin and trailing it down.

She kisses her nose and then mouth, small and tender. She puts her hands behind her back and lowers her down, “wanna make a little noise?” She winks.

Bubblegum gave a sly smile, “more than you already?”

Marceline laughs and bounces her eyebrows up and down, “come here.”  
  
She spins her in the air and Bonnie lets out a surprised ‘umph’ as they push off the ledge and back into the high ceiling of the underground lab. Bonnie flails for a moment before clutching onto her shoulders and wrapping her legs around her waist.

She shakes her head, “You always had the flair for the dramatic.”

She straightens them out horizontally in the air and Bubblegum sits up on her stiffly.  
  
Marceline runs her hands down the curve of her waist and looks over her soft, round breasts and naked, fluffy sex. She lets her eyes linger on her slightly wet folds.

“What can I say,” she drags her forward, lifting her up and kissing just above the ‘v’ of her hips. “You make me a little excited.”  
  
Bonnie giggles slightly and then covers her mouth, her face looking warm and kissable. Marceline kisses the ‘v’ of her hip again. “I want to make you feel good.”  
  
Bonnie lies herself down and holds Marceline’s face, searching her eyes for a second before pulling her up into a sweet kiss, caressing the side of her face and squeezing her legs around her.

Bubblegum sighs, “I want to give you that.”  
  
Marceline kisses her back, tilting her head and the deepening the touch, lapping at the roof of her mouth and tasting her. She took her hand and felt the slope of her back and moved it up and down her flushed skin.

She brought it down, down, down to her backside, running one long finger across her slit, “oh.” She gasps slightly at the touch.

She was wet and spread as she straddles her hips midair.

Marceline softly presses into the top of her clit.

“Ah,” Bubblegum makes a sharp noise into her mouth, Marceline rubs two fingers up and down her folds, tracing her labia and using her other hand to cup her breast.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” She pants and places her two fingers on either side of her hole, spreading the area gently.

Bonnie was red-faced and her chest heaved up and down, she nods shortly. “Yeah.” She kisses Marceline’s cheek and lifts her hips up.

Marceline removes her fingers and puts both hands on Bonnie’s hips, her breath hitched in her throat as she sees her pretty neck and parted lips. Bubblegum’s eyes were closed and Marceline got a view of her hard clit and spread lips of her pussy.

“Oh,” Bubblegum tossed her head back and inches back to align her hole with the head of the strapon.

Marceline reaches down and angles the head to her glistening opening, “mmm.” Bubblegum grabs Marceline’s hand and puts it above her head, she squeezes on the fingers as she lowers herself with a tremble.

“Fuck,” she whispers as she rolls her hips slowly over the length, lowering herself slowly over the lumpy hardness, opening herself up inch by inch. Marceline inhales sharply as she watches, her insides tingling at the sight of her girlfriend spread and slick before her.

Her pussy leaked softly over the intrusion and Marceline bites her lip as the black shean of the toy disappears inch by inch into her. “There you go,” she messages her sides with her free hand and squeezes her other hand tightly.

Bubblegum just lets out a shuddering sigh and rolls her hips over the toy until it slides deep deep into her body. “Marceline,” she says in a rumbling voice, her eyes cloudy with something.

She nods and massages her again, “you comfortable?”  
  
She holds her hand and uses her other hand to run it over her breast and stick her chest out. She arches, “Fuck me.”

Marceline whines slightly.  
  
She grabs Bubblegum’s hips and starts thrusting up, jerking her hips back and forth in the air. The toy glides in and out of the soft skin.

“Ah!” Bubblegum cries and her breasts jiggle up and down, rippling with each delicious push. “Mari,” she says breathlessly.

She grinds down, going to meet her movements as Marceline gives quick shallow pumps. Gliding up into her and making her sex red and shiny around her.

“Marci!” Bonnie rides her up and down with a deep body roll and Marceline holds her in place as she pushes her body open.

“Dammit Bonnie,” she slaps her ass with her hand and it jiggles too, Bubblegum clenches around her with a keen.

“Fuck,” Bubblegum puts her hands on Marceline’s shoulders and ruts herself down, trembling and moving her hips back and forth. Marceline pounds up into her with the lewd slap of skin against skin.

Bubblegum whimpers slightly and Marceline reaches in between her legs and slips one finger into the top of her loose hole. She reaches up carefully and circles her clit with her thumb.

“Feel good on me baby.”  
  
Bubblegum tightens her thighs and moves up and down on the length, riding her as Marceline reached up deep inside of her and pressed down. “Ah! Ah!” Marceline rubs back and forth in the spot inside of her.

“Aah!” She yells and Marceline presses down on her clit with her thumb, Bubblegum makes something that isn’t a sound and her face screws up into a gasping, breathless shape.

“Mmm,” Marceline almost growls, pressing down and thrusting up and up into her as her slick ran down her fingers. She fucks her until Bubblegum is arching and body bent back, toes curling, her nails digging into Marceline’s shoulders.

She makes a garbled sound and Marceline watches as her pussy clenches around the finger still inside of her and a sticky wetness seeps out of her. It’s a brief bright moment and Marceline holds her close, her own pussy throbbing and a deep snarl coming over her.

“Marceline,” Bubblegum gasps as her sweaty body pressed down on her, “Marci.”  
  
“Ssshh,” Marceline slowly pets her hair and kisses her face.

She floats them down slowly. Marceline massages her stretched pussy as she slowly extracts the instrument, kissing her cheek and rubbing her back. “That was so hot babe.”

She sees Bubblegum’s legs tremble as she eases her back into her feet and the ground. Bubblegum wipes her forehead and sticks her chest out. She glanced at her, “I suppose… it wasn’t so bad.”  
  
Marceline laughs and puts a hand around her waist, “not so bad? Keep yourself upright then.”  
  
Bonnie rolls her eyes, “just take me to bed.” She places her arms around her neck and Marceline hoists her legs up bridal style.

“Can I be the little spoon?”  
  
Bonnie grins, “of course.” She puts her head on her chest and sighs, “just don’t go anywhere.”  
  
She kisses her ear, “I didn’t drop you, did I?”  
  
She hums deeply and they start to the door, “I’ll call it a… venture that requires further data.” She says with a slow, drooping voice.  
  
Marceline lifts her eyebrows, “more data?”  
  
Bonnie bounces her eyebrows up and down as she looks up, “a lot more.”  
  
She chuckles and they turn off the light as they leave the cool underground air to the tunnel to the bedroom. 


End file.
